


Coda

by Melochromatic



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melochromatic/pseuds/Melochromatic
Summary: If time were on our side, I'd leave not a word unspoken.





	Coda

_“Luis.”_

_He writes it out, wrapping his lips around the letters of his own name forming silently on his lips. Tastes the foreign pronunciation on his tongue. His name he had heard many times from many mouths, be it beautiful women in bars he frequented when he first moved to Madrid to his grandfather’s scolding tone when he would run too far ahead in the passages under el pueblo as a child. But the Americano, well, he didn’t even try. Luis chuckles under his breath, hearing Leon's American accent botching his name or repeat, a broken record ringing in his ears. He doesn't quite mind the sound of it if he were honest. He could get used to it. The light of the lantern dances on the page he just signed for Leon to find later._

_Later._

_For now, he has to hurry._

\-- 

“Well, aren’t you gonna go after him?” Ashley swings around in front of the open door, looking up at Leon playfully. Playfully and urgently. Urgently? Suddenly it makes all the sense in the world that Leon shouldn’t have let Luis walk out, especially in the same direction the hordes of Ganados were headed. 

“He just helped you fight, maybe it’d be a good idea if he stayed with us.” Ashley looks out into the distance with a warm smile.

“You’re right. Ashley, you stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Ashley nods, retreating up the stairs of the cabin as Leon chases the vanishing figure in the distance. 

“Luis!” Leon calls, reaching out a hand to rest on Luis’s shoulder. A silent action to keep the man from going further. The spaniard spins around, appearing bewildered. 

“Leon, is everything alright?” 

“Yes.” Leon straightens up. “You know, you can join Ashley and I. I’m sure you want to get out of here as much as we do, and we could use your help.” 

Luis’s expression becomes hard to read, balancing somewhere between relieved and impassive. 

“Ah, Leon. It’s not quite that simple. As much as I would like to, I have something I must do.” 

“Can it wait?” Leon moved closer. 

“I-”

“Hey, I'm sure we'd keep better company than the Ganados,” Leon huffs and smirks to himself. He even finds himself funny? 

“My apologies, I must go-” 

Luis pauses. There's a look in Leon’s eyes that is hard to decipher. It radiates with intensity. With determination. With...passion? If that is even possible for him to portray subtly. Luis sighs and folds his arms, taking a good look at the amused smile plastered on Leon's face. 

“Well, if you insist, I might stay for a while, but I cannot go further in the direction you are headed. What I can do is help map out a strategy for your mission.” 

“You'd do that?” 

_“Sí, amigo.”_

Leon has a smile that wrinkles the corners of his eyes. It's so bright compared to the dim landscape surrounding them in the dark hours of the night. Leon indeed does not look the type to be a cop. He is far too pristine, with too much personality and love for fun to deserve the torment of dealing with a mission such as this. In a way, they're far too similar, which is why Luis is not surprised they both didn't last as cops. 

“Why are you helping us, Luis?”

There it is again. That awful pronunciation. After considering what he wants to reveal, Luis responds. 

“You fight for a good cause. I have seen Saddler’s devastation with las plagas for far too long and want to see an end to it. Still, you are infected as well, but I know of something that may help.”

“You're not going to tell me what it is though, huh?” Leon prods. 

“I'm afraid not my friend, after all, that would ruin the surprise,” Luis flashes a smile, his knowledge hidden behind a carefree stance and expression. If only he could get Leon and the girl to his machine. 

“I'm not a big fan of surprises,” Leon says, crossing his arms and taking an apprehensive look behind Luis’s head to the bridge. 

“I’ll update your map for you, Leon. There isn’t any threat for now,” Luis says, tilting his head to an abandoned cabin next to them. The soft glow of a lantern flickers invitingly as the pair walk over. Leon pulls a tattered map from his pocket, unfolding it on the table for Luis to begin marking with a pen he produced from his vest pocket. 

“By chance, have you seen that woman in a red dress around?” Luis asks, his fingers remaining steady as he draws the two options for Leon to take. 

Leon visibly tenses, and Luis is intrigued. 

“Ada.” He says, and the name carries weight.

“I see, so you must know her.”

“Yeah. I saw her not too long ago, not sure where she headed to though. That woman gets around.”

Luis chuckles. “She a lover of yours? 

Luis watches Leon flinch beside him, only if for a moment. Was he correct?

Snickering, Leon leans against the wall and shakes his head. 

“Not quite.”

“Ah, unrequited love is it?” 

“Heh,” Leon breathes, tossing his head to the side and looking out the window to the cabin where Ashley stayed. “Something like that.” 

_Touchy subject?_ Luis senses the tension in Leon’s body despite his attempt to mask it. Connecting two lines on the map, Luis stands from his hunched position over the table with a click of the pen against his rings. Leon stares outside in thought while Luis gazes across his body. 

“I find it hard to believe the _señorita_ wouldn’t want you back.” 

“Really?” Leon breaks into a playful smile. “You’d be surprised.” 

“I’m telling you, an _Americano_ of your type here? The women at the bar would be all over you. Suckers for blonde hair and bright eyes. With that accent? They’d be buying drinks for you.” Hell, Luis even feels his heart race around Leon. It’s a mixture of admiration and jealousy. Maybe even attraction, but Luis isn't one to readily admit that. Instead, he goes back to marking up the map, almost finished.

“Hm, you think?” 

“Of course. I’m just saying, someone like you hooked up on that lady for so long? Maybe you should find a better lover.” 

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were coming on to me,” Leon teases with a tone more serious than playful. Instantly caught off guard, Luis’s hand shakes, skewing the line. 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Leon.” Luis absently jokes back with something that isn't quite a joke. Thinking back to his research for Saddler, Luis is happy to have the aloof, womanizer persona following him now. Leon doesn’t need to know about everything he did for that crazy cultist yet, and it’s probably safer that Leon doesn’t know. Luis only has a short amount of time before Saddler inevitably catches up to him, and any time spent with Leon would only make it more dangerous for his mission. 

Luis looks up to flash Leon a smile, but Leon’s lips are parted and he looks at the Spaniard with a genuine expression. Yet, there’s something heated in those eyes. 

“You into me, Luis?” 

He shudders at the way his name falls from Leon’s lips. Until that moment, Luis didn't necessarily consider such an option. He doesn't have the time to. But he'd be lying to say Leon did not cause him to feel something deeper than companionship. Maybe it’s in the way he ran around to assist Leon with the urge to do something _good_ and _heroic_ for once. For him. 

“I suppose,” Luis starts, hesitantly, because honestly what does he have to lose? Saddler is gaining on him with every second. “We’re both looking for something, no? Love perhaps, in different ways.” Looking up through his lashes, Luis braces for Leon to step away and regard him with a level of discomfort until Luis would tease him for taking him so seriously and brushing everything off as a joke. 

Except he doesn't. 

Leon's lips look wetter than earlier. Tempting. Inviting. He might be reading it all wrong, and considering his track record with women, he wouldn't have been surprised. But _Leon's eyes._ Luis is closer now. Or did Leon move? 

Luis’s lips are on Leon’s, a chaste, experimental kiss with closed mouths and a soft, gentle, reassuring pressure. Too sweet. Leon is reciprocating and pressing back. Putting a hand to Leon’s chest, Luis lightly feels the fabric of his black shirt, halfway between pushing him away and pulling him in. 

The kiss breaks, the heat from Luis’s body leaving along with Leon. _God, he has it bad._ Blame the situation. Under any other circumstances, Luis wouldn't be feeling or acting this way, but at this point it's like a suicide mission to continue meeting with Ada, doing her work in exchange for safety that she most certainly won't provide. Another look at Leon makes Luis realize that just maybe he'd give the _Americano_ a shot in another circumstance. 

Luis smiles at the borderline disheveled look of Leon’s face and hair. He looked confused, yet the lantern in the building exaggerates the glossy, almost challenging look of his eyes and a light pink coloring high on his cheeks. 

Luis is about to speak before cutting himself off in favor to relish the moment, placing both his hands on the sides of Leon’s neck. 

_“Mi amigo, quieres continuar?”_ Luis drawles, with the intention to channel a level of sensuality that Leon would be able to understand on any tongue ever spoken, transcending language itself. 

“Hell yeah,” Leon breathes, smirking as their lips connect again, crashing together in a wet mess. Luis opens his mouth and Leon indulges him, tilting his head and placing a firm grip on his hips. Fingers winding through the American's soft hair, Luis stifles a sigh. It's good. He aims to impress, slipping a tongue in Leon’s mouth to test his reaction, and is satisfied when Leon’s tongue meets his and the grip on his hip slides down to grabbing his ass. It's so good Luis curses how his body instantly responds. 

Leon tries to pull back but Luis won't allow it, gripping his hair and pulling him in for more. The thrill of it all is second to none. 

“Ashley,” Leon says just as Luis is dragging his teeth across Leon’s bottom lip, pulling it as the the _Americano_ stifles a moan. It makes Luis’s stomach flip. “She’s still in the other cabin.”

“We’ll make it quick,” Luis assures, watching the way Leon’s lip swells red from Luis’s tugging. Leon takes a desperate glance out the window before Luis pulls Leon’s neck to his mouth and brushes his lips lightly down the toned skin. Feeling Leon shiver, Luis know he has sealed the deal and cherishes the moment of calm foreplay before it’d come abruptly to an end. They couldn't make love now, it'd be absurd. But they could do something dirty and fast and _hot._

Eyes enveloping Luis’s body to admire his neck and exposed chest, Leon is visibly sold. Their bodies are pressed together and Leon runs his hand down Luis’s ass, grabbing hard and forcing them to grind together. Luis lets out a muffled moan against Leon’s ear, hoping to drive him wild. 

_“León,”_ He whispers. Like _lion_ , and Luis loves the animalistic response he gets in return, with Leon rutting against him and letting out a low growl. It shoots straight to Luis’s crotch, and he bites his lip while fiddling with Leon’s belt. He gets it undone, pulling the button open and shoving aside the cloth. He’s rewarded with the sight of gray boxers marred wet by precum. 

“Someone’s excited,” Luis remarks, the tone a little more awestruck than intended. 

“Speak for yourself,” Leon responds, cupping his crotch and giving a light squeeze. Luis doesn’t mean to grind back into him, and feels betrayed when the hand leaves him. Grinning up at Leon, Luis challenges him with a kiss, and it’s blissful. All heat and passion and desire. They shouldn’t be kissing, but Luis longs to spend more of his precious time doing this. It makes it intimate. It makes it real. They could get lost in this, finding someone to take their mind off of the hellish nightmare. 

“Tell me everything,” Leon says, breathless as their mouths are yanked apart. 

“I can’t do that.”

“Luis.” 

_“Mierda,”_ Luis moans, desperate for release and for them to just get started. He’s unbuckling his own pants, pushing them down as he leans back against the wall. Grabbing ahold of Leon’s gun holster, he pulls him close so their chests are touching. 

“I’ll let you know everything soon.” Notes. Letters. He’ll leave letters of some sort. 

“You sure?” 

“I promise.” 

That seems to satisfy Leon, because his hands are now pulling down Luis’s pants and underwear until his cock is revealed, pulsating. Leon seems hesitant, so he returns the favor to pull Leon’s pants down and admires Leon’s thick, cut cock bounce in front of him. Pressing his thumb against the tip, Luis squeezes lightly several times, watching Leon bite his lip. Luis then grabs Leon’s hips, their cocks flush against each other. 

“You’re pretty big,” Luis says, thrusting against him and shuddering at the friction. Leon moves as well, with both hands against the wall as leverage. He ruts against him mercilessly, their cocks only meeting half the time, his breathing ragged and rough as he looks down in concentration. 

“You’ve never been with a man,” Luis states, feeling a thrill at the realization.

“Can’t say I have.” 

Luis hold Leon’s chin, grabbing firmly and forcing their eyes to meet. 

“Focus on me.” Luis directs, moving his hand away and gripping their erections together. 

Their eyes lock as they both begin moving at the same time, finding a sweet rhythm of shallow thrusts and mutual groans of satisfaction. Lips only inches apart, their breaths mix, and suddenly Leon laces his fingers in Luis’s free hand, pushing it against the wall. Luis looks over at their entwined fingers, light skin on dark, illuminated by the soft lantern in the cabin. It’s an oddly intimate gesture of Leon to initiate, so Luis squeezes Leon’s hand to make sure it’s real. And it is real. It’s as real as Leon’s cock pressed against his and Leon’s lips buried in his neck. Luis wants him to make marks. Impressive ones that won't disappear. More than that, he wants the tingling in his chest he feels from their hands held together to linger throughout his journey. He rewards Leon by pulling his cock away and fully pumping Leon’s. He plays with the tip, giving it the most attention so Leon is biting back a moan that vibrates off Luis’s throat. 

Luis thinks he’s going to cum just watching and listening to Leon, which would be shameful, but the feeling is tight in his abdomen as he jerks Leon’s cock and smears precum down his length. And then Leon’s hand is on him, tugging at his cock as Luis spreads his legs wider and sinks down the wall just slightly. God he wants Leon to stretch him out and fuck him. He wants to fuck Leon. Either way, he wants the satisfaction of sex with Leon. Instead, they settle for this. Leon kisses him on the mouth as their hands stutter.

Removing both his hands and pulling his head back, Luis leaves Leon looking slightly affronted until he drops to his knees. 

“Oh god, Luis,” He praises before Luis’s lips are even on his cock. Licking the length, Luis then swallows Leon to the hilt eagerly. Leon groans, thrusting forward a bit. It's nothing Luis can't take. He knows how to service a man and what he likes himself. Leon's cock throbs down his throat and leaks before Luis pulls back and begins setting a quicker pace, longing to make Leon cum in his mouth. 

Leon lets out beautiful little sounds that would make Luis smirk had his mouth not been stretched open, and it's not long before they become long moans and rambling calls. 

“Luis, that's so good. You’re - this is so damn hot. I’m...” Leon's cockhead seers hot on his tongue and lips. Suddenly, Leon thrusts unevenly, as though he is slowing down to fight off an inevitable orgasm. Luis doesn't stop, sucking hard and taking control of the pace. 

“Shit,” Leon groans, and he's meeting the pace and shudders. His cock suddenly twitches, and he's cumming, spilling thick and hard in Luis’s mouth, riding out the orgasm between his lips. 

“Sorry,” Leon mutters, gasping. Licking his lips, Luis swallows, and sinks back to the floor on his butt, legs spread wide and cock painfully hard. He's flushed , elated at Leon's climax and taste lingering on his tongue, and aching to cum. His dick twitches, and he runs his hand down the length, pushing back his foreskin and thrusting into the air. 

God, the look on Leon's face is heavenly. Sated, with pink cheeks and an open mouth. He doesn't expect it, but Leon is suddenly on his knees, pushing back Luis’s thighs and enveloping his cock. He doesn't know what to do, but his mouth works passionately down the length, head bobbing. Luis laces his fingers through Leon's hair and admires the American’s frame before guiding his movements, thrusting up into Leon's mouth as far as he can without choking him. It's such a beautiful sight, Leon’s head framed by Luis's thighs and him guiding his head with both hands. Luis fucks into him, and Leon doesn't protest save the muffled noises of satisfaction. 

Leon grabs at Luis’s ass, pressing a tentative finger near the hole. Bucking a little harder at the gesture, Luis mutters phrases somewhere between Spanish and English while Leon lets out a strangled choke. 

He doesn't care if it's dry or if Leon doesn't have any experience, he loves it anyway. Leon's finger drives into his ass, wiggling it as Luis takes it and presses back down. The feeling, however slight, pushes him over the edge and the tight feeling in the base of his stomach releases. 

Placing his boot on Leon's shoulder, Luis pushes Leon back just as he's cumming. Leon's mouth is open, hit with a shot of cum and looking utterly debauched. Luis finishes, left heaving, feeling cold, and watching Leon wipe cum, _his_ cum, off his lips. 

Luis is used to one night stands. It’s simple. You get off and leave. But Luis watches Leon through the hair that fell in his eyes, thinking about their hands together. It was absurd, it wasn’t supposed to be emotional, but Luis half expected them to lie there together, collect themselves and continue. When Leon moves away, standing up and buttoning his pants, Luis lets the disappointment fuel his movement and follows Leon’s actions. 

“I have to get back to my mission,” Leon looks around the room, as if searching for something to say. 

“Of course,” Luis says, letting out a light cough. “Don’t forget your map.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

Leon puts the map in his back pocket and turns toward the door. Almost reaching out to delay him, Luis stops himself. He doesn’t want to seem weak. Luckily, Leon turns around and is closing the distance, giving Luis a rough kiss that causes his stomach to turn and makes his heart race. 

“Be careful, Leon.” Luis demands, rubbing a hand down Leon’s neck before pulling away. 

“Will do. See you around, Luis.” 

With that, Leon bolts out the door, and Luis watches his figure disappear in return to Ashley. Luis is given a moment to mull over everything before he is reminded by a whirring sound outside that he needs to meet up with the woman in the red dress. _Ada._

A feeling of dread at his newfound affection for the American plagues him momentarily. But he knows they’re both on a mission. They have work to do if they want to make it out alive. 

If Leon wants to make it out alive. Luis has accepted his fate. 

As long as Leon makes it out alive. 

\--

_Luis can’t write a letter while running with the sample before he gets to the castle, so he constructs one in his head. One about what him and Leon could have been in the future. One about what if’s. What if I had met you earlier. What if we worked together. What if you stopped me before my research got out of hand. What if I could see you again after this. What if I could make love and kiss you and sleep beside you._

_Luis finds it startling how earnestly he feels. He wants to experience more with Leon._

_He wants to live._

_He imagines Saddler’s footsteps, but he will see Leon before he catches up._

_He’s sure of it._

_He has to._

\--

“Luis. He didn’t make it, did he?” Ashley’s question is more of a statement, her legs crossed in front of Leon on the cart they ride to another part of the castle. 

“No, he didn’t.” Leon answers, emotionlessly. 

Ashley lets out a quiet, broken sob. Something Leon wishes he didn’t hear, because he has to be strong for her. It’s part of his mission.

“He died for us, trying to help us.” 

“Yeah,” Leon sighs. With the cart ride, it gives Leon time to think about it. To mourn. 

“You guys got along well. I can tell. Even if you didn’t know him that long, you still had something.”

Leon smiles softly before it fades away. Everything about Luis is fresh in his mind. His gruesome death replays in his mind, haunting him. Someone who had been so close with him, breathing and heart beating right next to him just hours before. Their hands touching earlier, belonging to two living bodies instead of just one. 

“Yeah,” Leon pauses. “He didn’t deserve this. But we’re gonna make it out of here and get that sample. For him.” 

Ashley smiles sadly and nods. 

“Definitely. For Luis.” 

\--

Leon wakes in his apartment to the sun glaring in his face. It’s probably much later than he should be sleeping in, but it’s Saturday and he welcomes the rest. Rolling out of bed, he heads for a quick shower before checking the mail outside the door. 

A brown paper wrapped package welcomes him. Something he surely didn’t order, and nothing he would ever have expected. He brings it back to the kitchen, setting it on the table and contemplating it before tearing it open. It’s a small leather bound book, well worn and tattered but ornate in it’s own way. It smells faintly familiar, like an old friend. Like something he’d been missing for several months now after his mission in Spain. Like… _him._

A card is resting on the cover and signed with bright red lipstick reading: 

_Found on Sera’s body. It seems to be a valuable notebook written by him concerning various experiments and research done with multiple strains of viruses found in Spain, including las pagas as well as a well detailed diary of Sera’s life. I have already inspected it for the valuable information it holds, and why he wanted you to have it is beyond my knowledge.The only indication of it belonging to you is written on the front page sloppily saying:_

_“To Leon,_

_Everything._

_Luis”_

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to keep this story moderately canon compliant, romantic, in character and tragic, I attempted to load as much into 3,000 words as possible despite RE4 not giving much time and opportunity for my favorite pairing to bloom. 
> 
> i.e I half horny half depressed wrote this.


End file.
